Family Visit
by LanzellxLala
Summary: Jessie is finally feeling happy. She & James are together. They have their own house. Life is good. One day James gets a letter from his sister saying she's coming over 2 stay for a while. Jessie, knowing that James is from a rich family worries that Elise wont like her. Will Elise & Jessie get along or will there be vicious cat fights? Read 2 find out :) Rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. The ONLY character I own is Elise who will be appearing later on in the story.

**Family Visit**

**Chapter 1: The Letter**

Jessie just sat there watching James chase Meowth around their backyard. Meowth had pretended to steal James' favourite bottle cap, and James' was set on getting it back. What James didn't know is that Meowth had secretly passed it to Jessie as he ran past her and was now holding just a crappy decoy. Jessie was using all her energy to not burst out laughing. James did eventually catch Meowth, and discovered that Meowth just had a decoy. He looked confused for a moment before suddenly turning to Jessie, realisation all over his face. "Wait a minute! Looks like I'm getting it back after all" He stated as he turned to Jessie. Jessie knew she was screwed. She got up and tried to run away, but James beat her to it. He tackled her to the ground and started tickling her furiously. "Ah James! Stop, stop! Hahahahahahahaha" Jessie was laughing so hard she was in tears. "Not until I get my bottle cap back!" James laughed. Finally Jessie let go, and James quickly took the chance to grab his bottle cap. "Told you I'd get it back" he laughed. "You did have an unfair advantage though" Jessie mocked. "Ooooo... you cut me deep Jess, you cut me real deep just now" James stated pretending to be hurt. Jessie just told him to shut up before raising her head and giving him a quick but passionate kiss. "Oh so that's how you want to play it huh?" James asked playfully before leaning down and beginning to make out with Jessie. They had been making out for a full 30 seconds before Meowth even realised what was going on. "Awwww come on guys Meowth is still here you know!" He complained. Jessie and James could only break the kiss and laugh. "Sorry Meowth" Jessie laughed. "Yeah, we'll try to keep the make out sessions to a minimum" James added. Meowth thanked them both as he looked up at the sky. "Those clouds are looking pretty nasty. Maybe we should go inside" he suggested. "Yeah good idea" Jessie commented before playfully shoving James off her. James playfully nudged her in the arm, "Thanks for that" he laughed as he stood up and proceeded to help Jessie to her feet. "You're welcome" she replied before giving him a quick kiss on the lips, turning on her heel and walking inside, James hot on her heels. Meowth sighed as he followed his human companions into the house. Jessie sat on the floor in front of the couch and patted the ground next to her, looking at Meowth. Meowth trotted over, and snuggled up against Jessie's leg, purring while Jessie stroked him gently. James was standing by the kitchen counter checking the mail. "Oh, there is a letter from my sister Elise" James stated. "She said she's coming for a visit" he added. "Really? When?" Jessie asked nervously. "The letter says she will be here in about two weeks" James replied. "Oh, ok then" Jessie sighed looking at the ground. "What's wrong Jess?" James asked staring at her from the kitchen. "It's just, you come from such a rich family and I'm practically a street rat. Before team rocket happened I was homeless and living in alleyways, doing anything I could for money... even if it mean... prosti..." Jessie couldn't even finish her sentence; small, quiet sobs began to fill the air. "Hey, hey, hey" James cooed quickly crossing the room to get to her. "Jess look at me" he said as he crouched down beside her. "I know you've had a really rough life, and I know how much it hurts you, but don't worry, that's all over now, ok. I'm here now and everything is going to be ok." He said comfortingly while gently wiping her tears away. "But what if she doesn't like me? If she finds out about my past..." Jessie whimpered "Don't worry about it. I won't tell her anything about that. I'll tell her we met in Team Rocket and if she doesn't like it well, she can leave. I love you Jessie. I'm not going to let anyone make you feel like you're not good enough" James stated in a firm tone. "I love you too James, thank you" Jessie smiled through her tears. "Anything for you my angel" James kissed her passionately before pulling her into a hug. Meowth, who had fallen asleep snuggled up against Jessie's leg, began to stir after feeling Jessie's leg move when she turned her body to return James' embrace. "Meowth, what's going on?" He asked rubbing his eyes. Jessie took that moment to quickly wipe her own eyes so Meowth wouldn't be able to tell she had been crying and start asking questions. "Nothing you want to know about" James teased before rubbing his nose against Jessie's in an eskimo kiss. "Aww come on... really, you guys can be real gross sometimes" Meowth retorted. "Hey you asked" James laughed. Jessie giggling to herself happily chimed in "don't listen to him Meowth. We were just discussing the fact that James' sister Elise is coming for a visit in two weeks." "Really? For how long?" Meowth asked curiously. "For..." Jessie paused suddenly remembering that she had absolutely no idea how long their guest would be staying. "Yeah, for how long James?" She asked, turning her head to look back to her boyfriend. "She will be staying for a month" James replied. Well I had better go get the guest room set up now then while it's on my mind" James stated before leaving the room. "So Jimmy has a sister. I hope she likes me" Meowth stated happily. "So do I" Jessie whispered so Meowth couldn't here. "So do I".

AN - What do you think? I know I am already currently working on "The Secret" but this idea just popped into my head and I'm getting a bit of writer's block with "The Secret" so I figured I would start this one so I can at least get something uploaded. :) Please review x


	2. Feelings of Pretending

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. The ONLY character I own is Elise who will be appearing later on in the story.

**Family Visit**

**Chapter 2: Feeling of Pretending **

The next two weeks went by so slowly for James. He was so excited to be seeing his sister again; however he had noticed that Jessie still seemed upset. About a week after the letter actually came, he decided to sit down with her and have a proper heart to heart. "Jessie, talk to me, tell me what's on your mind, just let it out" he calmly stated. "I don't feel so great" she said flatly. "What do you mean Jess?" "I mean..." suddenly Jessie's face went pale. She got up and raced into the bathroom and started vomiting into the toilet, crying her eyes out. James rushed over to his girlfriend's side holding her magenta hair out of the way with one hand and rubbing her back with the other. "Jessie it's ok, you're going to be ok" James cooed. Eventually she did stop throwing up and collapsed on the floor in a heap crying her eyes out. James picked Jessie up so she was sitting up and pulled her into a hug. "Shh Jessie, it's ok everything is going to be ok. Just let it all out," James cooed. Jessie cried and cried into James chest until she felt as though she couldn't cry anymore. "Oh, I'm sorry" Jessie managed to say. "I really needed that" she tried to laugh. "You sit here, I'll be right back" James left the room and quickly returned with a glass of water. He handed the cup to Jessie "Here, rinse your mouth out with this and then we can continue our talk" Jessie did as she was told. She went with James back to their bed and explained how she was feeling to him. "Wow. I had no idea" Jessie just looked at him in disbelief. "I mean, I knew you were struggling but I didn't know you were struggling this much" James sighed. "Maybe I should tell Elise not to come, tell her something has come up" James thought out loud. "No don't do that, you have really been looking forward to this" Jessie pleaded. "I know, but I don't want you feeling like this, I'm calling off the visit" "JAMES NO!" Jessie yelled. James jumped, startled at her sudden outburst. "I know you care about me, but please, this is your sister. You should be able to see her. I'll just hide, I'll pretend I'm your servant or something" Jessie suggested. "No you won't, you are the love of my life and my sister is going to know that" James said as he walked over and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you" Jessie whispered.

AN - Ok I know that chapter was kind of crap. It was just a filler chapter really. I promise the next chapters will be better, when Elise finally comes over and things start happening, the ball starts rolling. :) Please review x


End file.
